


Risks You Won't Regret

by Cruella_the_icy_lawyer



Category: Damages
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruella_the_icy_lawyer/pseuds/Cruella_the_icy_lawyer
Summary: An extended "game" of truth or dare.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019702) by [UbiquitousMixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie). 



> The text is purposely ambiguous, so that you can choose the point of view.

  _I would like to come unmasked for you_ _  
I wanna come without a lie_

 

 

Truth.

“Do you linger in the doorway before you leave my office?”

 

Dare.

“Kiss me on the lips.”

 

Truth.

“Do you think about me when you touch yourself?”

 

Dare.

“Spend the night.”

 

Truth.

“Did you fuck Alex just to make me jealous?”

 

Dare.

“Look me in the eye and tell me last night meant nothing to you.”

 

Truth.

“Are you in love with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Madrugada – Tonight I have no words for you


End file.
